Weight of the World
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Everything depends upon Naruto, he is after all 'The Saviour'. So when I wished to end up in the Naruto world, that was the absolute last body I wanted to end up in, turned female or not. So of course, it's the one I got. Child of the Prophecy? Time for a mini meltdown I think. FemNaruto Self Insert


**Weight of the World**

x

**_Prologue_  
**_Realizing the Burden_

_A lot of people wish to be in the Naruto world, a whole lot of them. There awesome people that look at Hinata and Sakura and all the other Kunoichi and think 'why are they doing that? I would have done it like this, I would have done it better. I could live her life better than her'. _

_Well, that's all good and true if you think so. _

_So now picture the main hero, Naruto. Now picture a universe where he is born as a girl. Weird right? It gets worse. _

_Now picture getting dropped into this female Naruto's body. _

_Oh yeah, you may sit there thinking 'I could totally live that life, I'd befriend the Kyuubi and everything!'. But you don't seem to understand. _

_The weight of the world rests of this kid's shoulders. This kid is pretty much 'The Saviour'. _

_So when I wished to end up in the Naruto world as I laid on the road, bleeding out, the last person I wanted to end up as was Naruto himself. Or would it be herself now? _

_Regardless, that's exactly where I ended up._

_._

* * *

I'm six years old when my brain finally takes the time to fully organise itself. It's difficult to explain in all honesty, but when I came into full awareness in this new body, it was like waking up from a long sleep. The few memories of this body's life that I had were like little hazy wisps from a dream, echoing in the back of my skull and lingering only just in reach.  
Years later, I'd realize that it was probably my adult memories being shuffled about in my biologically child sized brain, that before that day hadn't held the capacity to actually organise and use my memories.

The fates weren't even decent enough to let this happen in the privacy of my own apartment either, instead it all hit me whilst I was in the middle of the street.

One moment I'm skipping along, a normal six year old child that gets more than her fair share of glares from the people around me. The next, I'm waking up after being unceremoniously splattered across black-top by a rather large car.

I'd stumbled in my steps, almost tripping in the oh so very odd blue shoes I was wearing. Five toes peeked out from the sandals on each foot, wriggling when I asked them to. They were cute, small digits that sat at the ends of my feet, lightly tanned. And it was no wonder, the sun on the back of my neck was warm and I barely registered the bright blonde pigtails that made up my hair as they fluttered about in the wind.

Instead, I took a good look around the streets, ignoring the ferocious glares that were being sent my way. I took in the somewhat familiar scenery, saw the four towering faces upon the large mountain off to one side of the village.

Slowly, I began walking again, hands stuffed into the ratty pockets of my baggy pants and feet carrying me the usual route that was all but engrained into my body.

.

I arrived back at the apartment fairly quickly, opening the door and calmly shutting it behind me. Without thinking too much, I kicked off my shoes, dropping my tee-shirt and pants as I made my way to my bed before crawling under the covers, wrapping up into a small ball.

I was in the Naruto world.

Somehow, when I'd died, I'd bounced from my own world and crashed into a new one, complete with a new body. For a moment, it sounded quite exciting. And for a moment, I was honestly quite excited.

I'd bounced up and out of bed after a five minute melt-down, making my way into the worn looking bathroom to inspect my new body in the mirror.

Bright blue eyes stared back at me, but that didn't worry me nearly as much as the whiskered cheeks. There was only one person in Konoha that had whiskered cheeks, one person who played the biggest role in the whole story-line, and who was most certainly not a girl. The blonde pig-tails and facial structure told me otherwise.

Somehow, I'd ended up in the body of a female Naruto. The proclaimed child of the prophecy. The one whom had the weight of the world resting upon his -was it her now?- shoulders.

If there was one person's destiny I did not want to live out, it was this one. I wasn't strong enough for this, no one but Naruto was! I couldn't handle something like this, I was just a normal girl who'd wanted a bit of excitement after dying a stupid death.

So I did the one thing I knew I could do.

Which was to crawl back into bed and cry my heart out.

* * *

**Hola. I decided to try my hand at another SI, one that I don't think has been done before. I've read a lot of ones, twin stories, born as Sakura or Hinata. And it got me thinking. What is the worst person you could be born as? **

**The answer to that is obviously Naruto. I mean, you'd have such big shoes to fill. He turns Haku, Zabuza, Neji, Gaara, the list is endless. He's such a big personality, and has such a big impact on the story, and he faces such trails, that it'd be bloody difficult to do any better yourself.  
Because that's what most SI stories are about right? Using the future knowledge to their advantage and bettering the world? Well, I guess that'd be hard to do when you're facing all the things Naruto does, you'd bearly have any breathing room. Which is why I'm doing this story. It is an EXPERIMENT, so it's not a fully serious fic, just a 'I'll see where this goes' kinda thing. **

**So, erm, keep a lookout for the next chapter if you're intrested?**

**Thanks for reading,  
**

**Tsume  
xxx**


End file.
